


HalLOVEen

by Here_Be_Spideychelle



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, They're hormonal teenagers okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_Be_Spideychelle/pseuds/Here_Be_Spideychelle
Summary: More Spideychelle Halloween Fluff





	HalLOVEen

Michelle Jones used her brain to her advantage every chance she got. Especially if that meant teasing the hell out of her boyfriend. She loved seeing him get all flustered and embarrassed. Not that she would tell him, ever. It was bad enough when she told him she cared about him. He would always get so cartoonishly unbelievably happy. And as much as she enjoyed that, it would always lead to  _feelings_. She couldn't handle feeling things that often. Teasing his was easier, and far more fun. 

She found perfect material one day half way through October. She and Peter were hanging out at his place when Ned showed up later than usual. He held a mixture of Lego sets and DVD cases. "Sorry, I'm late guys, I picked something up on my way over. The purchasing process took longer than expected." Ned explained. Peter gave him a confused look as he stood from the couch. 

"Huh, you sure? I think I've seen all those before." Peter said as he continued to examine the goods carried by Ned. 

Ned smiled at him, "Oh, not these."  Ned then set his cargo on the coffee table and his shirt became visible. He puffed his chest out a little to present his t-shirt that displayed a giant image of Spider-Man's mask. Peter groaned as he sat back down. 

"Aw, Ned no." Peter was covering his face now. Ned seemed genuinely confused. Peter leaned forward in his seat, hunched, arms resting on his knees. "That's embarrassing, dude.  You just walking around with my face plastered on you?" 

Ned raised an index finger, "Ah, maybe I'm just supporting a local hero. You don't know, Peter." Ned smiled and Peter gave a look of defeat before insisting they begin their plans for the day and eventually giving a smile of his own. All the while MJ sat from a chair to the right of the couch Peter sat on, saving all this to her mental Peter Folder. 

The next day Peter and MJ were at his apartment again, this time for a study session. When they arrived at his room Peter immediately sat on his bed, took his physics textbook from his bag, and began flipping through the pages to find the material they were covering in class. Whilst Peter was busy, MJ took her time walking to the desk on the opposite side of the room. Once there she, again slowly, removed her jacket and placed it on the chair's back. "Alright so," Peter began as he looked up to her but the sentence died on his tongue. 

He finally saw she was sporting a white, super cheesy shirt that read "I Heart Spidey." in black text, but the heart was a Valentine's heart with the design of the Spider-Man mask covering the inside. His stare was completely bug-eyed and concentrated on her shirt. She smiled slyly and victoriously. "Something to say, Tiger?" She asked almost too innocently. 

Peter shook his head lightly and squeaked out a "Nope." as his stare shifted to his textbook, and remained there the rest of the day. This had turned out even better than she hoped. She just thought he would get all defensive and complain about the shirt. This was infinitely better, and it was saved to a completely different Peter Mental Folder. 

Her plan came together at a Halloween party hosted by Flash Thompson the weekend before Halloween itself. The decathlon team agreed to dress as the Avengers. Perhaps coincidentally Peter had missed the meeting they arranged this so he had no idea. He also wasn't aware that Flash's party was a costume party so when he arrived he tries to remain unseen by lurking by the punch table. He saw Betty there too, dressed as Scarlet Witch. 

He began to ask her what she was doing there, but she seemed very concentrated on something on the other side of the room. He tracked her gaze and saw Ned on the other side of the room. He almost laughed as he realized that she was probably staring at Ned because his superhero costume of choice was Thor. It was an unspoken common knowledge on the decathlon team that the 2 people Betty was interested in were Thor and Ned Leeds, she must have been losing her mind right now. Before Peter could properly appreciate the humor of the situation he spotted MJ talking to Ned. This  _should_ have been fine, completely normal even. But this time she was dressed as Spider-Man. She held the mask in her hand so he could fully see her and the costume. Suddenly his brain ceased to function and he and Betty remained there for the rest of the night. 

A few days later on the actual day of Halloween, Midtown allowed it's students to come to school in their costumes. This time Peter and Ned collaborated on a different team costume, Ned was Obi-Wan Kenobi and Peter was Darth Vader. They both had their costumes prepared a while ago and both were insanely accurate, they were adamant about that aspect. They only had 4 classes together though, including lunch and Academic Decathlon, so for the most part their costumes seemed separate. 

Ned stayed after the last class at the teacher's request, so during lunch their costumes were separate once again. Peter sat alone at his lunch table, slowly eating with his left arm resting on his helmet, resting on the same table. Then his table wasn't so empty as MJ sat across the table from him, breaking their usual pattern. She had opted not to participate today. She gave a light laugh as she eyed his costume. "Are you my father?" she mocked. 

Before Peter could respond he realized that he could use this opportunity to get his revenge for the party. She  _knew_ what she was doing. She had to. So he quickly gathered his mental info on MJ and began his reply. 

"No," he started then began to smile. "But I'm interested in the position." She just stared at him. For the first time she was silent because she couldn't respond. This was the first time Michelle Jones was genuinely speechless.  She just stared at him, wide-eyed and jaw clenched. She looked like she had a million responses, but she wasn't saying a thing. 

Then she tried to adjust by trying to seem mad at him, like royally pissed. But she still looked speechless. Peter's smile grew smug all the while. And for the rest of the day MJ remained like that, blown away and pissed. Even when the Decathlon team had a costume contest after school and Peter won, he seemed happier than he had been in a long time, absolutely beaming. None of this changed MJ's expression. Sure she was insanely happy and proud of her friend, but no way in hell could she let Peter know any part of her reaction to the offhanded comment.  _Never_. 

He eventually did find out, but only around a year into their relationship. Even then she was super careful with the information and forbade him to make fun of her for it. This didn't stop him from doing just that, but it was loving. 


End file.
